


Star-gazing

by glamglaceon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Romance, nagito being his usual self-depreciating self, some game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata can't sleep one night and decides to go star-gazing.  He is not the only one who thinks this is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction ever! I have only played the second game (in full) and I will eventually be getting the first one. I have seen the anime plus I have watched someone play it on Youtube, so I am aware of everything concerning both games. I have been in a Hajime/Nagito mood but never managed to get a solid idea until now. I hope you guys enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa 2. It rightfully belongs to its owners.

Hajime Hinata groaned and rolled over on his bed, gold eyes staring at the wall of his cottage. The recent murder of Byakuya Togami and the knowledge that Terteru Hanamura killing him ran through his mind, keeping the organ awake. Not only that, but the change of behavior from Nagito Komaeda was also in the forefront of his thoughts. Nagito had seemed a kind, thoughtful person when he first met him, standing over his sleeping body with a concerned look. He was also incredibly helpful in the investigation of Byakuya's murder, even if he was the person who was going to kill him later. The white-haired teen's moods changed so quickly that it was going to give Hajime whiplash if this lasted. With a long side, the brunette threw his blanket off him and padded to the door of his cottage, wearing his usual sleepwear of gray sleep pants and a baggy white shirt.

The night air was cool and crisp, something he welcomed as he opened the door and headed to the pool. Back at home, Hajime loved to look up at the stars and just let his mind wander until he could feel himself drift into sleep. His mother would be the one to wake him and tell him, in her stern voice, to go to bed before he got sick from sleeping outside. The teen wondered if he would ever see her again, if he managed to get off this island. Hajime knew that the only way off was to kill someone and get away with it, but he knew he couldn't do it. He was too nice to do something like that, even if he was provoked.

"Couldn't sleep either, Hajime?" a soft, purring voice questioned, catching Hajime's attention.

Gold eyes narrowed as he took in the form of Nagito, who was resting comfortably in one of the pool chairs. His skinny ankles were crossed and his own arms were crossed under his thick white mane. Gray eyes showed his amusement as Nagito stared at Hajime.

"I could ask the same of you," Hajime said stiffly. He wasn't sure how to handle this version of Nagito and wondered if this was the real deal. He wondered if the way he acted before the class trial was just that: an act.

"That and I wanted to see the stars before someone murders me," Nagito said, flicking his eyes back up to the sky.

Hajime kept his eyes on the white-haired teen as he took a seat in the other pool chair close by. He could feel his blood boiling even just by staring at him. Everything about him, in this moment, made him so angry, though there was a little strange feeling in his chest as he stared. He wonders if there was a small part of him that refused to believe that this was the real Nagito, wonders what happened to the Nagito he knew before the trial.

"Do you like stars, Hajime?" Nagito asked. His voice sounded dreamy, almost as if he wasn't all there.

"Of course." He kept his answer short. He really didn't want to talk right now.

Nagito made a humming noise. "If things got a little... much... I would go outside and just stare up at the sky. I had no love for science when I was younger but I couldn't help but be fascinated by stars. Stars don't judge me." He reached a long-fingered hand up, as if he could touch a star. "As I grew older, I wanted to become one of them. I never had many friends in school. They judged me, treated me as if I was a disease." He scoffed and turned his head a little so his gray eyes looked at Hajime. "Just as you guys are judging someone like me."

"W-who said anyone was judging?" Hajime asked nervously.

"It's not like I mind. Like I said before, if I can become even just a simple stepping stone toward you Ultimates becoming shining beacons of hope, I would willingly do it. Hell, even if you killed me, I would still be glad to help." His gray eyes dulled a bit. "I've been trash ever since I can remember. Not even my parents gave me the time of day. I would like to say it was because of my strange talent but even I am not that convinced of that. I'm just an ordinary..."

"Stop it," Hajime growled.

Nagito blinked. "Eh?"

Hajime sat up on his pool chair and glared at the other boy. "I hate it when you put yourself down like that. Yes, in this moment, there are a lot of things I don't like about you but I hate hearing anyone say such negative things. Before you... changed... you were so kind. You honestly wanted to get to know us, to know me." He cleared his throat to get rid of the sudden lump that had formed. "It's almost as if you have given up on your own hope that you cherish so much."

Gray eyes widened almost comically, if the situation had been different. Nagito looked at Hajime, shocked.

"It doesn't make sense for the person who is all hung up on hope to give up on it," Hajime continued. "Also, I don't... hate you." A slight flush heated his face but he refused to break eye contact with Nagito. He needed to make this boy see that he was someone, not just trash that people walk over. He wasn't sure what happened in his past that changed him into this jaded person, but he wanted squash that. Deep inside Nagito, past the layers, there was a clever, curious boy who wanted attention, wanted friends.

"Hajime...." Nagito wasn't sure what to say to that. Maybe Hajime's talent was being the Ultimate Hope, just like Izuru Kamikura was? Just listening to his speech, and also hearing that Hajime didn't hate him, made him firmly believe it. This was the person he was looking for. He allowed a smile to spread his lips wide. "Thank you, Hajime."

Hajime felt a similar smile on his lips. Nagito's smiles were contagious, he thought. With that topic cleared, he laid back down on the wooden chair. The stars were really bright tonight and twinkling as if they were dancing. A comfortable silence fell upon the two teenage boys as they stared up at the vast, inky black sky.

Hajime felt a little closer to Nagito that night.

\---- end ----


End file.
